


Isang Dapithapong Nginitian Tayo ng mga Alibangbang

by WhatWentWrongWithWalter



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Butterflies, Domestic Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Inspired by Fanart, Literal Sleeping Together, Living Together, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Soft Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWentWrongWithWalter/pseuds/WhatWentWrongWithWalter
Summary: Naiwang bahagyang nakabukas ang bintana sa sala, kaya nakapasok ang dalawang mumunting alibangbang sa loob ng kanilang bahay.





	Isang Dapithapong Nginitian Tayo ng mga Alibangbang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demonyawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonyawa/gifts).

> Ito po ang link ng [napakagandang dibuho](https://twitter.com/demonyawa/status/1179347802649964547?s=20), mula kay @demonyawa ng Twitter & IG! Sana po masuportahan ninyo ang kaniyang mga likha! Mahal na mahal ko siya. Sana magustuhan niya ito. <3

"Maganda siguro napanaginipan mo, anghelito." 

Napangiti na lang si Aziraphale, walang kinumento rito. Hinagkan siya ni Crowley sa noo, bago tumagilid at dumapa sa sopa na hinihigaan nila. Kinrus niya ang mga braso sa ilalim ng berdeng unan. Inangat ang ulo.

Sa pasamano, nakatindig ang mga halamang nasa pasô. Binati niya ang mga ito ng magandang hápon. Tumalon ang mga mata sa labas ng bintana. Tuwing nakikita niya ang kanilang halamanan, tila bang nasasagap ng kaniyang ilong ang halimuyak nito. Humahampas ang samyo ng mga bulaklak, pati ang alimuom ng lupang mamasa-masâ. Nagdidilig si Crowley tuwing umaga, bago sila magtanghalian. Winiwisikan din niya ang mga succulent sa loob ng bahay tuwing Sabado. 

"Ayan, nakainom na ang mga bata. Mga lasing na sa ligaya." Iyon ang biro ng demonyo, pagkatapos magdilig.

Habang nakatitig si Aziraphale sa labas, nakapako naman ang mga mata ni Crowley sa kaniyang paboritong nilalang. _Kay ganda ng aking mahal_, muni ni Crowley. Kay aliwalas ng kaniyang anghelitong binubuhusan ng liwanag ng dapithapon. Kahit bagong gísing, magulo ang buhok, may kaunting laway pa sa gilid ng labi, ito ang mukha na kinasasabikan niyang makita araw-araw. _Ito nga ang katawang hinubog ng mga bathala't diwata_, kongklusyon niya.

Sa gitna ng malalim na pag-iisip, biglang dumapo ang isang puting alibangbang sa kaniyang noo.

"Huy!" Kinawayan niya ang insekto. "Puta, naiwan ko yatang nakabukas—" Napatingin siya sa bintana, at kumpirmado, bahagyang nakausli ito. Binuksan nga niya ito kanina, bago sila magpahinga, nang makapasok ang hangin, nang iduyan sila habang nagsisiyesta. Mahalagang nakabukas ito para magising sila. Para bang tinatapik sila ng araw bago lumubog. Nangyari dati na nakatulog sila ng isang linggo. Naalimpungatan lamang sa makukulit na ibong tumutuka ng bintana noon.

Lumanding ulit ang paruparo, sa tungki ng ilong ni Crowley. At may dumapo rin sa tuktok ng buhok ni Aziraphale. _Ha? Dalaway kayo?_ Bumuntong hininga siya bago binuga ang dalawang paruparo paalis.

Pinitik ni Crowley ang mga daliri. Isang iglap, ang dalawang naligaw na paruparo, nawala sa loob ng bahay, at agad napunta sa labas. Napalingon din siya roon. Naroon sa labas ang mga puting alibangbang na paikot-ikot sa kanilang hardin. Nagsiliparan sila, sumisirko sa halamanan.

Sa salamin ng bintana, kitang-kita niya ang mukha ni Aziraphale. Nanlambot ang kaniyang puso, para bang natutunaw. Pinagmasdan niya mula rito ang mukha ng kaniyang anghel. Kung paano dahan-dahang lumawak ang ngiti ni Aziraphale, na para bang hinahatak ng araw ang magkabilaang dulo ng labi. Kay payapa niya tingnan. Kay aliwalas. Maalindog. Marikit.

Tsaka lamang niya napansin, sa kaniya pala nakasilay si Aziraphale mula rin sa salamin, at hindi na sa mga alibangbang. Uminit ang mga pisngi ni Crowley. Tinakpan niya ang namumulang mukha.

"Ang gaganda, ano?" 

Tumango si Crowley bilang tugon, nakaburol pa rin ang mukha sa mga palad.

"Para bang sumasabog ang aking puso sa tuwa!"

"Talaga?"

"Aba, siyempre!" bulanghit ng anghel, napabungisngis. "Alam mo, itong mumunting bagay sa mundong ito... Ito ang pinaka-paborito ko! Kaya, wala akong pinagsisisihan. Sa pagligtas ng mundo. Para sa kanila. Para sa atin." Ibinaling niya ang tingin kay Crowley. "Ikaw ba? Ano ang iyong pinaka-paborito?"

"Siyempre," at bumuntong hinga muna si Crowley. Gusto niya sanang sagutin ng, "Ikaw," sa tanong ng anghel. Pero tiyak, batid naman ito ni Aziraphale. Imbis, nginuso niya ang mga alibangbang sa labas ng kanilang bahay. "Ito rin, mahal. Itong maliliit na bagay din." 

**Author's Note:**

> GLOSARYO:
> 
> \- Alibangbang: (Binisaya) Paruparo. (Butterfly)  
\- Alimpungatan: Nagisíng pero tulóg pa rin ang diwa. 50-50 awake & asleep.  
\- Alimuom: Amoy ng lupang basâ.  
\- Aliwalas: Maliwanag. Malinaw.  
\- Dapithapon: Gitna ng hapon. Patapos na ang araw, bago magdilim. (Dusk)  
\- Halimuyak: Amoy. Samyo.  
\- Napabungisngis: Napatawa. (Giggly)  
\- Pasamano: Window sill.  
\- Pasô: Lalagyan. (Pot)  
\- Siyesta: Afternoon nap.


End file.
